equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fleur de Lis/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Purple-haired girl bumps into Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi apologizes to purple-haired girl EG3.png Sci-Twi weaving through student traffic EG3.png Fleur bumps into Sci-Twi (new version) EG3.png Sci-Twi "Pardon me" (new version) EG3.png Fleur dis Lee closing the shade EG3.png Sci-Twi approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png Sci-Twi walking toward Dean Cadance EG3.png Sci-Twi "I'm not really sure" EG3.png Dean Cadance "one second" EG3.png Sour Sweet "You could try" EG3.png Sour Sweet "the end of the line" EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Sci-Twi explains her device to Pinkie EG3.png Sci-Twi "it measures things" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "like the party?" EG3.png Pinkie "something is definitely missing" EG3.png Pinkie recruits Sci-Twi for something EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Pinkie covertly seizes the snack table trays EG3.png Pinkie replacing the party snacks EG3.png Fleur looking at new snack platter EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png CHS and CPA students "we're not gonna stop!" EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Principal Cinch "I've seen what your device can do" EG3.png Principal Cinch "have you considered releasing it?" EG3.png CPA students in a clamor EG3.png Sunset "You're destroying this world" EG3.png Sunset dodging the blast EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Indigo Zap "We've got you!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Sunset looking surprised EG3.png Sunset looks at device questionably EG3.png Sunset aims the device at Rarity EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Coinky-Dink World CHS_and_CPA_students_in_the_Sweet_Snacks_Cafe_SS15.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Display of Affection Crowd_of_people_outside_Carousel_Boutique_EGDS9.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie greeting the video viewers EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pointing at herself EGDS47.png View of front of the security line EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie presents the bathroom line EGDS47.png Pinkie and festival goers in conga line EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Last Drop Crowd watching DJ Pon-3 at music festival CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 giving concert at Starswirled CYOE12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory_of_Sunset_and_Twilight_in_FG_climax_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_saving_Twilight_at_the_Games_EGFF.png Wallflower_in_background_at_Friendship_Games_EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Teenagers in the mall food court EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Fleur de Lis on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Pinkie tosses Applejack's map in the trash EGROF.png Undercover fun inspector.png Security guard straightens his hat EGROF.png Anyway have fun.png Security guard making air quotes EGROF.png My workstation.png Security guard winks at Applejack EGROF.png Equestria Land security monitors EGROF.png AJ watches Vignette through the monitors EGROF.png Applejack looking at blank monitor EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons going to light parade EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Teens gathered near the concert stage EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer pushing through crowd EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Teenagers cheering in front of stage EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering for PostCrush EGSBP.png PostCrush starts playing their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo playing a strong power chord EGSBP.png Sunset running after crying Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Sunset outside the festival entrance EGSBP.png Teens in the crowd cheer for PostCrush EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png Category:Character gallery pages